WEDDING!
by Yohko2
Summary: The tamers head to a wedding. Yamaki+Riley!! Jurato Jenki etc


Well it's late and I am bored as hell so what the hell I'll re write this one idea I had a while back. It is tamers/ various couplings My usual. Anyway enjoy! Don't own Digimon and don't forget to vote! OH and be happy people I used spell check.  
  
The Wedding  
  
The sakura's floated in the wind gently by the outdoors wedding party. The small wedding was in a green filled park, with the sun shinning brightly. In the third row Juri sat her brown hair floated around her half way down her back. "Oh Ruki isn't this nice, I'm so happy for Mr.Yamaki and Ms.Rilie." Juri looked to Ruki who sat next to her, in a pink flowing dress her mother had bought for her. Let's pretend they didn't have that little break through where her mom stops buying her those dumb cloths you know that 'now we match' scene. Ruki fidgeted at the dress tugging at it. "I hate this!" "Oh Ruki stop it you look fine." Juri said smiling happily looking at her own dress long and slim green spaghetti strap dress. "I really can't take it any longer when is this stupid wedding gonna start already?" "Looks like you got your wish." Reika came down the isle her white dress floated around her gently lacy and silky sweeping up the dropped sakura petals on the isle.  
  
"God I can't wait to get this piece of crap off!" "Well I agree with Juri you look good." A dark hand took hers gently away from the dress; Ruki blushed looked next to her where Jenrya sat in his black tux. "You're my boyfriend you have to say that." "I know. But you know me I'm an honest guy." He teased as she smiled half way, "Yeah yeah keep it in the pants." He smirked at her and picked her up gently pulling her onto his lap. "So your gonna wear a dress at our wedding right?" "Yeah but doesn't mean I'll enjoy it the minuet I leave the church I'm getting on some jeans." Jenrya laughed softly as Ruki kissed his check.  
  
In the isle ahead of them two young women about Reika's age were talking quietly. "I can't believe she's marring him!" "Yeah tell me about it I always knew she was dedicated to her work but really…." "Yeah He may be hot and got that whole mystery bit down but I hear he treats her like garbage." "Yeah ignores her completely." "Also I heard he works for some secret government program." "Well so does Reika." "Yeah but he started it, he's a horrible man, or at least that's what I've heard even Megumi talks about how Reika is always neglected."Takato sat next to Juri his fists clenched to his sides as he sat there black tux and goggles next to Juri who watched the wedding contentively. "Besides cute or not why would she marry someone who is like that." "Well I wouldn't that's for sure." Takato stood his fists tightening, " STOP IT! YAMAKI IS A GOOD PERSON! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" At the front Reika giggled holding Yamaki's hand tighter, Tao Henry's dad stood slumped over hugging his chest laughing in the best man's spot. "Thank you Takato but would it really be so hard to stay still for a few minuets?" Yamaki asked calling to Takato who blushed brightly frozen in place. All the eyes looking at him he couldn't move. Juri stood up bowing, "Sorry bout that everyone!" She said as she took Takato's hand pulling him down in his hair.  
  
"Thanks Juri." "No problem Takato." She said snuggling under his arm resting her head on his chest. "You know I bet our wedding will be like this." Takato blushed furiously as he looked down at her. "Yeah Juri I bet it will be." On the other side of Takato Ryo sat glaring at Jenrya and Ruki, she laid against him like he was a pillow both blushing and sighing contently. "God why the hell does she like him? I mean one minuet she hates me then I thought she liked me now she's with him?!" "I mean come on I could take him so fast." Ryo sat back crossing his arms, "This sucks! I finally find a girl I like and she dates some computer-loving twerp. Well fine I guess she can be that way I can hang out with Kazu and Kenta they may be dorky fan boys but they practically worship me!" He looked over to where Kazu was sitting, but found that there were two empty seats between him and Shaochung.  
  
Shaochung sat her feet bobbing up and down as she spoke to herself in that same little girl accent. "One day Pwincess Suzie had a wedding just wike the one she went to as a wittle girl, and twewiormon was her pwince. And Henwy came and Wrika and everyone!" He sweat dropped as he looked beyond her to find Ai and Mako fighting over a flower both of them covered in mud. "I saw it first!" "So I picked it up first!" "But I saw it first!" "I didn't hear you lay claim!" "Well Id did!" They shouted back and forth at each other. The Ryo heard something from the ground he looked down to find Kazu lying onto of Kenta kissing him passionately. "Oh boy common guys not in public!" Kazu ran his hands up Kenta's shirt, "Ai—shi---teru" Kazu said between breaths as Kenta nodded, "Zhutto." Ryo sighed slumping in his chair to find Kazu's spot filled again. He looked over to find Alice, her hair up in a messy bun with ringlets, and a long black dress with very long slits down both sides. "Alice!" She turned to him, "Yeah?" "You're here." "Yeah so?" Her cold tone replied to him as he smiled halfway. "What do you want?" "Nothing just glad you're here."  
  
~*~OWARI!!!!!~*~ 


End file.
